


A dragon princess and her squire

by tiny_redpanda



Series: Mekanic fics [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_redpanda/pseuds/tiny_redpanda





	A dragon princess and her squire

_opens book_

“Once upon a time, in a faraway land- but not too far away, just like, middle of Europe I'd say? I don't know I'm bad at geography but anyway! _clears throat_

There was a kingdom with many kinds of races, dragonborns, elves and dwarves, and even halflings, you name them! We have them all here! And the kingdom lived in peace, with a great queen and her daughter looking over us, and queen's right hand guarding the city. We were happy and safe together Until one day, _scary music_

Dragons came and attacked the kingdom, leaving many people injured and some homeless The queen and her knight would try their best to scare the dragon away, to protect their people and to leave them alone, but still, the dragons attacked, and all the royal family can do is help their people when the battle is over But still, it’s not enough. Villagers and knights were killed by the dragons, the queen's Knight, Reinhardt, took charge and faced the dragon alone, but not even the big old knight can defeat them by himself The kingdom have lived in fear ever since. Not knowing what will happen in the future, and not knowing what to do, but pray That's why I, Brigitte Lindholm, squire of Reinhardt Wilhelm, will rise and be the kingdom's shield, to protect my people, and... And... Ugh I don't know, I'm not as strong as Reinhardt”

 

Brigitte slammed the book close and threw it carelessly onto her bag with a scowl on her face, writing and daydreaming has been one of the ways to cope with all the chaos that happens to the kingdom, and while she usually works in the workshop repairing armours, today she has planned to set herself on a special journey; Find the dragon’s nest. Except there is a problem. She sighed to herself, with Reinhardt injured and her father busy preparing for the next attack, she has been left alone with her thoughts and emotions. Fear for the kingdom, fear for the future, anger at the dragon, and sadness. The sadness and worry for her parents, family and Reinhardt had driven her out earlier today with such determination, she promised herself that her kingdom would be safe again once she took care of the dragon, but everyone knows she can't hurt a single soul, that's her weakness.

 

She sighed again for what feels like the millionth time that day, reaching for the food in her bag, a small doughnut, perfect for little breaks like this to clear her mind. She relaxed before opening her mouth to take a bite of the dessert, before noticing something has been tagging her arm, looking down, she spots the small culprit to be a stray cat. Odd. “Hello there cutie!” She cooed to the creature, reaching out to pet it before retreating when it snarls at her.

“What are you doing out here? I hope you're not lost, it will be a hassle to get you back to th- WAIT NO!!” the cat had snatched her food when she wasn't looking, she grabbed her belongings in a panicky state before chasing the cat around, which is proven to be impossible providing the difference in size, and the fact that they're in the middle of the forest. _Why did I agree to myself about this?._

Brigitte ran for what seem like an eternity, chasing a stray cat for a doughnut, how marvelous of her. _Wait why do I even care about that small fried bread any-_

The thought was interrupted with a small yelp, the world spun around her for a while before her back came in contact with the ground, stumbled after not paying attention, she fell off of a cliff. She groaned in pain, slowly opening her eyes and coughed before looking at the place around her, strange she thought. She had ventured though most parts of the forest since she was young, recorded every place into her map and knows each one like the back of her hand, but never in those time has she came upon this place, _perhaps I'm just wrong._

She shrugged to herself, looking up, she noticed the path seems to be hidden, still, that doesn't explain many things. She stood up with a feeling the ground beneath her spinning dangerously, her knees buckled when she tries to stand, and she realised that she had injured herself after the fall. Just my luck. Spotting a cave nearby, she gathered all the energy she had left to walk and take shelter there, each step pained her. And she slumped to the wall of the cave with a loud groan of pain, she hadn't noticed it then, but a smaller figure crawled close to her while she rest there with her eyes closed, it took her awhile before she feels the presence in the place with her, there's someone else here?. “I've never seen you before” the figure spoke. Brigitte's eyes snapped open at the words, a small scream escapes from both of them, and Brigitte clutched to her bag in fear. “What do you mean?! Who are you?” Her injured muddled mind asked out loud, and she mentally slapped herself.

 

A moment of silence passed between them before Brigitte stood, hanging onto the wall for support. She took a deep breath.

“Okay, sorry if I scared you, I fell off the cliff and hurt myself, so I came here to rest, if you don't mind of course! If you don't want me trespassing then I can just leave”. She stuttered out.

“You're hurt?! And weird, no one has ever come visited us before, Satya said the place is hidden so we can't escape”. The figure replied, Brigitte squinted in the dark cave, what does she mean?. Brigitte can feel the figure walking closer to her in curiosity, though it's hard to see, Brigitte can feel that they are friendly, _the voice sounded like a girl_ , and she almost let out a disbelieving gasp when the stranger walked into the light, revealing herself.

_**A dragonborn?!** _


End file.
